Trente trois jours de Pluie
by Lil's C
Summary: Elle ne peut plus fermer la fenêtre. Si elle le fait…. Elle ne pourra plus jamais reculer. Alors elle reste là, parce qu'elle ne peut rien faire d'autre. Elle reste là à regarder les gouttes s'écraser au sol, mouiller l'herbe et tâcher le paysage.


Voilà. Je l'ai fait.  
>Suite à une demande de ma chère<strong> Ana'<strong>  
>(si si vous la connaissez elle a écrit les petits bijoux que sont <em>Idylle<em> et_ Go Ask Alice_)

Donc un jour comme ça, et alors que je quémandé des défis pour _**'Fugaces'**_  
>Elle me dit "Fais donc un <em>NarcissaLucius"  
><em>Une phrase 'On n'arrêtera pas la pluie'_  
><em>L'occasion de faire cet OS méritait une place à part entière dans mon profil.

C'est comme ça qu'il est né.  
>Un grand merci à ma Bêta <strong>Lyly7<strong>comme toujours rapide et efficace!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
>Et Ana' surtout, j'espère vraiment que tu l'aimeras !<p>

_**Lil's**_  
><em><strong>. <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Trente trois jours de pluie<strong>

**Jour un.**

Il est tard. Elle le sait parce que lorsque son regard se porte sur la lune ronde, elle est haut dans le ciel. Et elle la fixe malgré la pluie glacée qui s'abat contre ses joues, malgré les assauts du vent qui font vibrer les carreaux.  
>Elle ne peut plus fermer la fenêtre. Si elle le fait…. Elle ne pourra plus jamais reculer. Alors elle reste là, parce qu'elle ne peut rien faire d'autre. Elle reste là à regarder les gouttes s'écraser au sol, mouiller l'herbe et tâcher le paysage.<br>Elle ressasse encore et encore.

Parce qu'il n'y a que ça à faire….

xxx

_Ce jour là, elle s'était pomponnée comme jamais. Elle avait étalé un peu de carmin sur ses lèvres et de mauve sur ses joues. Elle avait l'air moins pâle vue comme ça.  
>Sa grande sœur l'avait taquinée gentiment en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes.<em>

_- Tu ressembles à une poupée. En couleurs, mais toujours morte._

_La phrase l'avait marquée. Elle rêvait d'un teint halé au soleil, d'une belle couleur dorée. Elle rêvait de deux grands yeux bruns et chauds, d'une crinière châtain d'une longueur vertigineuse. Elle avait eu tout le contraire. Et son teint, chaque jour un peu plus cireux, lui pesait.  
>Elle avait osé un coup d'œil à son aînée, mais celle-ci virevoltait déjà à travers les invités, la bouche en cœur et les paroles débordantes. Bella était de ces jeunes femmes que l'on remarquait. Pas toujours en bien. Mais au moins elle savait faire parler d'elle.<br>Son regard avait frôlé la silhouette de sa jeune sœur, espérant pouvoir s'échapper de cette soirée avec elle. Un couple la regardait avec cet air idiot qu'ont ceux qui sont charmés au premier regard. Avec ses grands yeux expressifs, Andromeda savait faire chavirer les cœurs. Et Narcissa était là, dans sa robe bleu nuit bouffante. Elle regardait ses sœurs briller, en lissant son jupon. Dieu que c'était dur d'être au milieu… On admirait toujours l'aînée, on cajolait la petite dernière. Et au milieu, il fallait juste être polie et sourire… Sinon on était constamment « pas assez… ». _

_Ce jour là, donc, elle avait fait tourner la coupe de champagne entre ses doigts, un air las flottant sur son visage trop maquillé. En ajoutant de la couleur sur son visage, elle s'était dit que ce soir, sa vie allait changer. Mais là, le liquide pétillant emplissant sa bouche, elle se disait que tout sonnait trop comme d'ordinaire… Les même invités trop bien habillés, les mêmes paroles insipides, ses sœurs qui parlaient… Jamais rien de plus. Jamais…_

_- Vous voulez danser ?_

_La voix l'avait frappée. Elle se souvient encore de la mélodie. Douce et chantante. Elle s'était retournée, les yeux écarquillés, effarouchée comme tout qu'un homme lui parle enfin.  
>Il tendait une main vers elle… Sublime dans son costume trois points. Son regard se noyait dans le sien. Elle n'avait jamais vu pareille couleur. Gris métallique, un peu bleu… Electrisants. Au début, elle n'avait pas répondu, trop interloquée, et puis, ne souhaitant pas passer pour une imbécile, elle avait hoché la tête et s'était laissée emporter sur la piste de danse… Elle avait tournoyé, tournoyé encore sans jamais s'arrêter.<br>Le soir, lorsqu'elle avait voulu aller se coucher. Bella, avide, avait demandé des informations concernant le beau jeune homme qui avait laissé un rouge éclatant sur ses joues pâles. Elle avait gardé le mystère sur son identité. Elle n'osait pas dire, qu'en réalité, elle l'ignorait. Elle avait voulu garder cette soirée gravée ainsi… Elle savait qu'en connaissant les gens, on finissait toujours par être déçu. Fatalement…_

La pluie frappe toujours son visage, noyant ses souvenirs. Et lorsqu'il passe la porte, le regard éteint, elle sent son cœur battre plus fort et le sang pulser contre ses tempes mouillées.  
>Elle a trottiné jusqu'à l'entrée, ses mains s'entremêlent et elle voudrait faire taire la peur sourde qui s'empare d'elle à mesure qu'elle avance.<br>Il ne lève même pas les yeux. Elle se dit que ça fait longtemps… Longtemps qu'elle ne les a pas contemplé.

xxx

- Trois, fait-il et sa voix est tranchante comme du métal.

Elle frémit. Elle sait qu'il parle des morts. Il parle toujours des morts. Elle voudrait ne pas le dire, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

- Et Draco ?

Alors, il les lève vers elle. Ses yeux froids et impassibles. Elle songe qu'elle aurait dû se taire cette fois encore.

- Tu penses bien que si je le savais, je te le dirais.

Elle hoche la tête vivement, lèvres pincées et regard baissé.

- La repas est prêt ? J'ai faim.

Les chaussures glissent à terre, le manteau s'envole dans ses mains et elle soupire. Parce que les jours s'enchaînent et se ressemblent tous. Ils sont pareils à la pluie. Incessants.

* * *

><p><strong>Jour neuf<strong>

Cela fait longtemps que le soleil n'a pas brillé. Elle a presque oublié ce que cela faisait. La douce morsure sur la peau, les couleurs éclatantes… La sensation s'efface à mesure que la pluie passe…  
>Ses doigts s'amusent contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle est toujours ouverte.<p>

Elle ne sait plus comment elle se sent. Triste parce que son mari oublie presque qu'elle existe. Inquiète pour son fils, son bébé qu'elle n'a plus vu depuis des mois…  
>En réalité, elle peut dire qu'elle se sent vide, rongée par une Guerre qui la laisse en arrière, accrochée à des souvenirs venus du passé, refusant de penser à un avenir…<p>

xxx

_Elle avait remonté la couverture brodée sous le menton du bambin, mais il refusait de se calmer. Ses pleurs la secouaient réellement, elle ne savait pas que faire, et devant la détresse du petit, elle sentait sa raison la quitter.  
>Son mari râlait dans le salon et elle craignait une nouvelle dispute si Draco ne se calmait pas immédiatement. Elle souleva le garçon, le callant doucement entre ses bras menus, chantonnant doucement contre son oreille. Il sentait bon le bébé, et elle se sentait entière, alors que son fils se calmait entre ses bras. Alors qu'elle le berçait tendrement, elle fut surprise de voir son mari, adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Son cœur s'était légèrement emballé, prêt à revoir sa sentence « Tu le gâte trop ». Au lieu de ça, son regard avait frôlé le sien et elle avait été troublée de la tendresse qui luisait dans sa pupille. Il avait tourné les talons finalement, la laissant là, le cœur grenadine et la sensation de retomber amoureuse.<em>

_xxx  
><em>

Elle entend ses pas avant qu'il n'arrive. Elle s'est tellement habituée à attendre, l'oreille aux aguets, qu'à présent elle peut presque le sentir. Les bras pointés, elle s'attend à recevoir le manteau, les chaussures, qu'elle est presque surprise lorsqu'elle ne sent pas le tissu sous ses doigts.  
>Il a l'air dévasté de celui qui va annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle et Narcissa veut simplement retarder l'échéance encore un peu. Elle a tellement craint cette annonce que lorsqu'elle franchit les lèvres de son mari, elle sent une pression immense quitter ses épaules :<p>

- Draco est avec Potter…

Elle retient un rire dément de se presser contre ses lèvres. Elle a juste envie de crier, de danser, de lui hurler « C'est tout ? » au visage. Mais elle sait que pour lui, la nouvelle est le pire des châtiments. Il préfèrerait encore voir son fils mort que traitre.

- Il s'est entiché de cette… stupide Sang-de-Bourbe…

Il détache chaque mot, tremblant, serrant les poings. Elle sent sa main qui vient effleurer sa joue où elle dégage une mèche blonde échouée là. Il se recule rapidement. Il n'a jamais aimé montrer ses faiblesses.  
>Elle entend encore la pluie se masser contre le toit mansardé du manoir. Il attend un soutien autre que des effleurements avant de s'éloigner, conscient qu'il ne pourra pas l'obtenir.<p>

- On n'arrêtera pas la pluie… Souffle-t-elle finalement.

Il se fige. D'ici, elle peut presque percevoir le froncement de ses sourcils. Il se tourne à demi, son visage masqué par l'ombre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Elle secoue la tête vivement.

- Tu as du poulet rôti, fait-elle d'une voix douce.

Il balaie la remarque d'un geste de la main et se hâte vers la cuisine. Elle soupire. Neuf jours de pluie…

* * *

><p><strong>Jour dix-sept<strong>

Et tombe la pluie. Elle balaie tout, tout sur son passage. Elle efface même les larmes. Elle voudrait crier au monde qu'elle est fière de son fils. Elle voudrait le dire, que pour une fois, elle est fière de porter ce nom qui depuis trop longtemps lui colle à la peau.  
>Mais elle ne peut pas.<p>

A cause de son rang, de son mari, de sa cause…  
>Alors elle se tait et elle regarde la pluie tomber. Parce que dans cet océan de folie, il n'y a pas mieux à faire. Les sanglots roulent et la terreur gronde. Si seulement le soleil pouvait revenir.<p>

Son mari lui manque. Chaque jour un peu plus.

xxx

_Elle s'était avancée, sa robe ivoire foulant ses chevilles trop rondes. Pour la première fois, elle était le centre des regards et des attentions. Bella, engoncée dans une robe bordeaux, faisait des signes aux hommes présents, mais chaque regard était tourné vers elle. Et uniquement elle.  
>Pour autant, elle n'accordait son attention qu'à un seul. Métallique, envoûtant. Celui là même qui l'avait faite chavirer des années auparavant.<br>Un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, un crépitement dans la rétine, elle se serait sentie fondre s'il ne faisait pas si froid dehors. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se rassasier de la couleur de ses yeux là… Jamais. Elle savait qu'ils seraient par delà tout, sa seule bouée de sauvetage. Pour toujours…._

xxx_  
><em>

Elle le voit franchir la porte, ses sourcils formant un arc étrange. Elle s'approche de lui, sur ses gardes. Avec le temps, elle a appris à lire entre les lignes.

- J'ai vu Draco, annonce-t-il de but en blanc, sans transition aucune.

Elle frémit. Des pieds à la tête. Lui, il serre les dents, il ne veut pas en parler mais il va le faire. Parce qu'elle n'attend que ça…

- Il était avec sa jolie petite bande, on est tombé dans un guet-apens. Foutus Aurors.

- Comment va-t-il ? Coupe-t-elle presque, le regard brillant.

- Nous ne sommes pas allés boire un verre de Whisky, claque-t-il soudain brusquement.

Elle frissonne légèrement. Elle le sait ça. Elle le sait…. Sa bouche se tord en une grimace.

- Il a essayé de me tuer, ton précieux fils. Un sort m'a frôlé l'épaule.

Il désigne d'une main rapide le trou sur sa cape.

- Il ne voulait sans doute pas…

Mais le regard qu'il lui adresse le fait taire brusquement.  
>Chaque jour qui passe et l'Ordre gagne du terrain.<br>Ils finiront ou morts ou emprisonnés.  
>Il s'éloigne d'elle, la démarche traînante. Et dehors, la pluie n'a toujours pas décliné.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jour trente.<strong>

Un jour, elle écrira un manuel du « Laissé en arrière ». Il y aurait tant de choses à dire, tant de conseils à donner. On n'est jamais préparé à être seul. A vivre dans l'attente et l'angoisse permanente. Ça arrive comme ça. Violent et agressif. Empoisonnant. Et on doit s'adapter, sinon on est englouti dans un gouffre sans fin.  
>Elle ne regarde même plus la pluie tomber. Elle a appris à vivre avec. Comme un fardeau dont on parviendrait finalement à occulter la présence. Elle soupire. Le temps est assassin finalement.<p>

Elle ne parvient plus à ressasser. Elle a fini par oublier la douceur des yeux de son mari, ses attentions, sa voix tendre…  
>Elle ne voit que ce que la Guerre a gâché, piétiné.<p>

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil, elle n'est même plus là, à l'attendre. Elle refuse d'être accablée de mauvaises nouvelles.

- C'est presque la fin, qu'il dit.

Il n'a même pas vu qu'elle ne l'attendait plus…

* * *

><p><strong>Jour Trente trois.<strong>

Elle éponge doucement les écorchures qui lui barrent le front. Mais lui, il ne dit rien. Il a les yeux machinalement fixé vers un point qu'il est le seul à percevoir.  
>Elle sent son cœur saigner, parce qu'il y a eu plus de pertes que de gains. Mais après tout, c'est comme ça, la Guerre.<p>

Et elle respire enfin. Quoiqu'il advienne à présent, c'est la fin…  
>Peu importe le camp dans lequel ils sont, vainqueurs ou vaincus, leurs esprits vont enfin cesser de se torturer.<p>

La poignée s'agite et elle suspend son geste.  
>Le sang afflue contre ses tempes et ses mains tremblent.<p>

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre. Son mari s'est comme pétrifié.

Les pas sur le sol sont sourds. Trop fort. Le coton imbibé chute au sol. Les respirations se coupent.

Les cheveux désordonnés, la lèvre enflée et le teint pâle, elle le contemple enfin. Son tout petit garçon… Il a l'air de celui qui vient sans hostilité, les bras tendus en une étreinte qu'il sent déjà approcher.

Alors elle s'approche de lui, les gestes lents, comme si elle voulait graver cet instant à jamais.  
>Il niche sa tête au creux de son cou… Alors qu'elle caresse sa nuque, les larmes roulant sur sa peau pâle. Et ils la secouent, ils la secouent, violemment, ses sanglots.<p>

Et puis ses yeux rencontrent la silhouette de Lucius, là bas, derrière son épaule…  
>Et son regard la transcende, l'enflamme et l'inonde de joie.<p>

Dehors, la pluie s'est arrêtée.


End file.
